The present disclosure is directed to a pouch for collecting biological fluids (such as excretions from a surgically-created stoma), such as, for example, a urostomy pouch for collecting liquid human waste. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a baffle member of a urostomy pouch. However, as the skilled person will recognize, the applicability of the present disclosure is not limited to the field of urostomy pouches, as it is also applicable to other types of devices, such as pouches for collection of ileostomy output, wound drainage pouches, etc. For the sake of brevity, the present disclosure will focus on urostomy pouches.
A urostomy pouch is a medical device that provides a means for collecting liquid waste output from an opening into the urinary system that is diverted externally of the body through a stoma.
For obvious reasons, users of a urostomy pouch are very concerned about privacy and discreteness of such a urostomy pouch. However, a urostomy pouch often bulges as it becomes filled with liquid waste and becomes difficult to conceal. Further, the liquid waste collected in the pouch has a tendency to lap or slosh when the user moves and such lapping or sloshing may make undesirable sounds.
Thus, to reduce bulging and sloshing of liquid waste in a pouch, a urostomy pouch including a baffle member was introduced. For example, WO 2012/069299, which is assigned to the Applicant of the present application and incorporated herein by reference, discloses a urostomy pouch including a baffle member. This reference discloses a tubular baffle member that is attached to the pouch walls. The reference also discloses that the baffle member can be formed of a two-layer film including a polypropylene layer and a polyethylene layer. However, it was discovered that using such a two-layer film composition may present difficulties in controlling process tolerances and may result in increased production costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a film for a baffle member in a urostomy pouch that can provide improved process consistency and produce high quality urostomy pouches.